Airplanes
by KenzieNickole
Summary: When a sixteen year old, haley James, makes three wishes, her world is turned upside down. A new life, a new baby, and new husband all astonish the now twenty-three year old. The race is on to get her life back... Does she even want to? AU
1. Airplanes Never Sounded So Good

**Chapter One- 'Airplanes' Never Sounded So Good**

Everyone's seen those TV shows where a different bad thing happens every episode but, they resolve it and live happily ever after- until the next episode airs. My life is not like that. First off, Sacramento is the worst town on the face of the Earth; sadly it's where I call home. I don't know why anyone would ever want to live here; I can't wait until I can get out of Tree Hill. Second, I hate being the youngest child, the baby. There are three of us; The Golden Child, The Princess, and the Chosen One. The Golden Child is Dean, who's twenty-one, Kaydence Breanne, who claims everything – including the middle child role at nineteen, is the Princess. And lastly, me, Haley Rose, but everyone calls me Haley, my parents named me the Chosen One.

I just turned sixteen two weeks ago. I didn't get a big spectacular party MTV-worthy. I got a dinner at On the Border, and a car, and a new cell phone. I don't count the phone thought because my other broke so I needed a new one. The car... is a stupid gas-guzzler. I'm always late because I'm at the gas station spending at least a hundred dollars a day. My sister got a cute Mercedes rag-top. My parents couldn't have thought I'd look cute in that? Guess they thought I'd need a little more metal between me and road. That or they want to flaunt their money like always. I think it's a standard for James and Scarlett James to be aristocrat-wannabes, or maybe just for Scarlett. But, anyway, let's focus on this Tuesday morning.

This morning, I woke up at seven thirty, a huge problem considering school starts at eight. Not to mention, I live twenty minutes away from school in a "modest two-story, southern style, five bedroom house". Thank my realtor mother, Scarlett, for that one. Also to thank the blue-collar man I call my father, James, for buying it when the economy was at its worst possible. _Way to go Dad, you bought a million dollar house for 950,000. Great Job_. He plays an important role in my life doing nothing but giving me a hard time and in return I do the same to him.

When I looked through my closet, I pulled on the fastest thing I could find. My winter wardrobe consisted of Bullhead skinny jeans, Abercrombie hoodies, and every shade of UGG boots- Perfect for a cool, November morning. I trampled down the front steps, not caring who I was wakening up. Lord knows I'd pay for **that **after school, but I couldn't help it if they didn't get their lazy asses out of bed.

I jumped into my Denali, and pulled away from the house not caring what the speed limit was. If I was late again, Ms. Lawrence would give me detention for sure or a really hard time, or another lecture like last week. Public school had some stupid teachers, even the ones at Tree Hill High School but I think ours are the stupidest ever. On the way to school, one of my favorite songs came on causing my hand to subconsciously turning up the volume. B.O.B. and Hayley Williams "Airplanes" never sounded so good with my extremely unnecessary loud vocals. After, I made the U-turn at Elkhorn and Dry Creek to one of the school parking lot. I noticed a car full of boys next to me laughing. Just then I noticed my windows were down, and they had heard me. _OH MY 'Lanta!_ The Varsity football players had heard me. As I drove, I noticed Cameron and Cody Scott, along with Jake McCoy and his partner in crime Aidan Samuels. All the Senior Football players who never glanced at me at school were now bubbling over with laughter. _Fan-FREAKIN-tastic, Way to go Haley_, I thought bitterly as I pulled into an empty parking lot inside the stadium parking lot. The stadium was directly across from the school so I knew I'd be even later case I'd have to cross through the cross walk. _Why didn't I park behind the Portables? Stupid, Haley. _

I grabbed my purse out from the floorboard passenger seat, and stepped out of the car. I stopped only for a moment to grab my USC lanyard that held my keys and headed towards the crosswalk. _ Just my luck. _As I pushed the button on the light, the football players walked over. Being late was common with driving.

"You know, Cameron, I really like that B.O.B. song. What's it called?" Cody joked as they stood next to me. _Oh my 'lanta! I can smell their cologne._

"Isn't it called Airplanes?" Jake joked back wiping his too long of hair out from his eyes. It took every ounce of power I had to not blush bright red, and run back to my car in an attempt to escape.

"You like USC?" I heard someone; I think it was Cameron say from behind me. Cameron's voice is less deep than his twin, Cody's. Not that I paid attention that much or anything. But, I didn't respond I couldn't risk doing something stupid. "Haley right?" That time I turned towards them.

"Yeah, but only my parents call me that. Uh- call me Just Haley" I said, hoping that was the right thing. I now got the chance to inspect each of them. They all were Typical football players in jeans, tennis shoes, t-shirts, and letterman jackets. Cody and Cameron had short cropped hair, and all adorned the same tattoo on their neck. Not that I was staring at their neck, it's not like they could notice through my faux Armani sunglasses.

"Ok, Just Haley, you like USC?" Jake said, as we began to cross the street.

"I gu-guess" I stuttered. "My brother plays football there." That had to be good enough explanation.

"Oh, really" Cameron said, his blue eyes sparkling. _What am I? Nora Roberts?_ Plus he has a girlfriend, Amanda Wilson. She's another senior and a Varsity cheerleader, like me. Well, I'm a JV and a sophomore so I guess we're totally different. Especially because she' gorgeous and I'm not. She's a brunette, I'm a platinum blonde with black underneath. Courtesy of teenage rebellion, and good dye. She's like 5'7'' and I barely make it past 5'2". Pretty much, polar opposites I think.

"Yeah, Uh, Dean James. He played here all four years, but that was when Coach Michaels was still here." I said climbing the stone steps up to the school carefully trying not to fall. I do not want to embarrass myself any further, or give them something else to make fun of me for.

"Oh I think I remember him. He's the one who went full ride, right, Haley?" Cody said, as we walked through the hallways on our way to the class. I'm still not sure why their following me. But then again, they may have a class nearby mine. Or they could be stalking me, but I doubt that's their goal.

"Yes" I said turning my head to flash a beaming, obvious fake, smile at them. They then launched into a quick conversation of PAC10 Football Stats for this season. _Enough talk about my brother, please._ As we approached Mrs. Lawrence's room I finally spoke up again. "This is me. See you guys later" I said, stepping inside the room before any words could be said. I immediately noticed Mrs. Lawrence standing at the board her usual psychotic expression hidden behind her 1980's style grandma glasses. Of course the glasses matched the frumpy black dress, and crocheted sweater._ They look so cheap, she probably made both of them by hand. _That was mean but she deserves it. There's a reason we call her La-Bitch-ce.

"Well Miss James" She spat, waddling over to her desk, like porky pig. "Please, do us all a favor and please take your seat." She said not looking up from her clipboard. I silently did as I was told sitting down next to one of my friends another JV cheerleader, Teresa Fuentes.

I didn't say a word while Mrs. Lawrence launched back into her lesson on periods, or commas, or something equally annoying. My mind zoned out until I noticed a note being thrown on the desk in front of me. I looked around and Teresa motioned to behind me. I attempted to swivel around in my chair to see who was behind me. At first I saw, JC Samuels , Aidan's younger brother, but he seemed too involved in drooling on his English book to be the one who sent me the note. As I turned around the other direction, _really straining my already hurt back, _I saw Cameron Scott sitting a behind Kellie Peterson, down at a stack of papers. I knew he was a senior, so what was he doing in my tenth grade English class.

I turned around in my seat, confusion clouding my thoughts. _What is he doing here? How did I not notice him come in? And why would he send me a note? _My thoughts abruptly stopped there as if I remembered the not, and grasped it quickly, almost ripping it as I opened it. The sarcastic side of me wondered if it was an old assignment he's found. That'd be just my luck.

Once I opened it I saw in messy chicken scratch writing, Hi, its Cameron. _Great conversation starter. _In my unusually neat handwriting I managed to write, Hi Cameron, what are you doing here? I folded the note up and leaned back in my chair as I handed it a girl nearby, Kellie, who held out her hand for it. She immediately passed it back to him. I didn't let my eyes linger any longer, in fear of becoming 'stalker status.' Just in the nick of time too, as Mrs. Lawrence turned around to glance around the classroom to check who was paying attention. Then, return to another boring monologue on her stupid topics.

I felt a light tap at my neck as I turned around to see Kellie stretching to hand the note to me. It read, My teacher kicked me out so I'm supposed to grade these papers for Miss Lawrence. You having fun? I laughed quietly, as I quickly wrote back, Of course, what's there not love about La-Bitch-ce's intense lecture on use of commas. I folded it up once again and handed back to Kellie who, passed it off without even a glance up from her notebook. _Man I wish I had Kellie's focus. I couldn't pay attention if my life depended on it… Or my grade ._The next note read, Ha-ha. Sure wish somebody would bust out and sing Airplanes for me :P

I couldn't help the embarrassed smile that I knew I had as I quickly wrote back, You're welcome to go ahead and try it. I hear the girls will all go crazy for it.

He wrote back, Girls always go crazy for me. I couldn't help the sarcasm that came out before I was ready, Awww.. Is that what your mommy tells you? I expected his response to be another snarky comeback, but not What's your #? Did Cameron Scott just ask me for my phone number? No I had to be reading it wrong? I fished my emergency glasses out of my bag. I call them that I am rarely every caught dead wearing them, but this is an emergency. Nope there it was in black and white, he'd asked for my #. This had to be a joke. I subconsciously looked around for cameras and some boys to jump out and make fun of me. So I wrote back Why do you want my #?

His response was clear and concise So I can text you. No room for arguments there. I guess I had to give t to him now. I wrote it down quickly and handed it back, as the bell rung as annoying as humanly possible. Like roosters in the morning when you're balcony doors open.

"Have a nice day, class" Mrs. La-Bitch-ce announced, as the class began to exit. _Man two hours went by so fast._ I too, stood up and gathered my stuff throwing it in my bag. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cameron stand up too, noticing how cut his but looked in those jeans. _Cut it out Haley, your borderline 'stalker status.' _ I thought bitterly as I exited the classroom and headed to my next block , my 4th period, Cheer PE. AS I walked through the quad to the small gym, I fished out my phone from my purse. My phone was another gift from Dad for my birthday, it's a blackberry storm, one of the 'it' phones. The one's everyone wants, and beg their parents for. It's a nice phone I think, but I wish it was slimmer because the only place, besides my purse, I can hold it is in my back pocket and I sat on it twice already. But that's probably just me.

I noticed I had three new text messages. I hadn't had the chance to check it while I rushed off to school this morning. As I maneuvered through the students in the hall, I checked them. One from Mom saying, Hi honey, could you possibly pick up food for dinner after school. Gotta work late, XOXO Mom. _Of course I'll do it, _I thought. Cause I do everything at the house. I swear sometimes I feel like Cinderella. Maybe that's my real name. And Haley is just a cover.

The next one was from Teresa F asking where I was. It was sent at the beginning of class. The last one was from an unknown number, not odd when you're a cheerleader. A lot of the cheer parents send out text messages without names so all you have is their phone number no name. But, this wasn't a cheer message. It said, Hi its Cameron. _The same conversation starter as earlier, way to be original. _I still didn't know if he was being sincere so I decided to ignore the text message and pretend I never got it. Yeah, that's my plan. I wouldn't text back until I got to talk to Ella and Jordan about the situation and get there advice. They'd know what to do, I hope.


	2. Four? I Thought The Magic Number Was 3

**Chapter Two- Four? I Thought The Magic Number Was Three **

"He asked for your number just like that?" Ella asked as we sat down on the cool, wood floor in the small gym. The cold immediately froze my legs. _Stupid short shorts. _Being a cheerleader had its perks, but wearing the shortest shorts possible for PE is not one of them, when you're stuck in a freezing gym. I had Goosebumps that had Goosebumps I was so cold.

"Just like that" I said, checking my phone again. "He texted me again" I squeaked.

"Who did?" Another JV cheerleader, a freshman though, Lauren said sitting down next to us. Ella looked at me for a second quickly before she answered for me.

"Cameron Scott. They passed a note in 2nd block today and he asked for her number, so she gave it to him. But she hasn't texted back yet" Ella explained, as Lauren assessed the situation.

"Why don't you just text him back?" Lauren said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Ummm.. Maybe because I don't want to be made fun of. _

"Cause" I responded. "I don't know, I don't know if its legit" I said nervously. Would they make fun of me too? No, Ella wouldn't. Not after this morning.

"Of course it's legit. Why would he text you if it's not?" Ella said, flipping her dark hair back into a messy bun. Ella has that no-makeup-wearing natural beauty, that Tree Hill super slim body that makes her look amazing in anything. She spends the money she would on make-up on clothes. She mainly wears jeans and t-shirts year round but, that doesn't mean her t-shirts aren't Abercrombie. She vowed to never wear make-up. She says that if a guy really likes her, she wouldn't need to wear make-up. _Man! I wish I could do that. _You know, wear no make-up, have endless natural beauty and fit into a size zero. I guess that's not in the cards for me. Oh Darn! "He wouldn't text you just cause of the other thing" Ella reassured me. Easy for her to say.

"What other thing?" Lauren questioned, glancing curiously between the two of us.

"They sorta caught Haley belting out Airplanes this morning" Ella said, glancing a sympathetic look at me. _I don't need your pity, I got enough of that by myself. Thank You Very Much! So stop looking at me like that. _

"Really" Lauren said, practically giddy with laughter.

"No, I'm lying about embarrassing myself in front of him" I said sarcastically. I self consciously pulled at my locket from underneath my sweatshirt, letting it rest on the top of the moose logo.

"Geez, Crys-" Lauren said, faking offense. "Touchy subject?" _Normally humiliation is a touchy subject for anyone, Lo. _ Before any of us could respond, Mrs. Durham, the cheer coach, walked in and announced roll call. I lazily stood up and moved into my spot a few feet away. I decided to play with my phone while I waited. I checked my Facebook and noticed I had a friend request from Cameron Scott. _What the hell is going on?_

"Ok, Ladies" Mrs. Durham said, standing at the front of all forty-six cheerleaders. Three squads were too much for her. We knew that the JV and freshman wouldn't actually get any coaching but, regardless we still have the same PE class. Everyone only really cares about Varsity's performance anyway. JV is just the pre-performance show, and Freshman are just little five year-olds playing with mommy's lipstick. Next year they'll get some Chapstick, then the year after they'll finally get some Lancôme lip gloss from Macys' and pretend to be happy. That is until they get hold of that Mac Sparkling Shimmer they've wanted for a few years- College Cheer. That's another problem completely though. "We're going to practice the Pyramid. Warm up your stunt groups." With that, everyone stood up and began practicing the stunts we'd worked on yesterday. In my stunt group was Ella and I as bases, Ashleigh as a back spot, and Selena as our flyer. Overall, a pretty good stunt group- especially without a front spot like many of the other stunt groups. _At least we were hitting unlike some of the rest of them. _

"Ella are you still coming over for Gossip Girl tonight?" I said, laughing. Monday was always dinner and Gossip Girl night. You couldn't deny us of our favorite show.

"Ummm... When do I ever miss Chace Crawford? He's so freaking adorable" She said laughing.

"Tell me about it. Plus tonight I think his character is going to get with Serena." I said laughing, and daydreaming about Chace.

"About damn time" She laughed.

The rest of the block, we didn't actually have time to talk about the situation but I knew we'd talk at lunch. The cool wind nipped at my bare neck as I exited the small gym after changing out of my cheer clothes. I didn't know where my best friend Jordan was. Or Ella for that matter. I expected them to be standing around my car waiting to go to lunch, but they weren't there. I pulled out my phone and sent them both quick text messages asking where they were. _Contacts….. JordieeeeeBoooo . Check. And EllllllaaaLooovvveee. Check. _ Message Sent, my phone blinked at me. I passed through the quad for the second time today, fishing my keys out of my purse. I smiled at some people along the way to my car but didn't stop to talk to anyone. I really just wanted to spend my lunch away from school. I loved having an open campus lunch and having an hour to eat. I just want this day to be over now. I don't think I could handle another block. This is ridiculous.

Well it turns out I actually could handle another block. French was one of my easiest classes because my sister used to teach a little bit. So that class flew by, as did the rest of the afternoon. I spent from three to six practicing gymnastics. This brought me to right now, walking to my car from One Athletics Gymnastics I wasn't paying attention when a car pulled up next to me driving slow to keep in pace with me.

"Hey, Haley" I heard say. I snapped my head up, ripping my headphones out of my ears. Cameron and Cody Scott were both sitting there-well, driving alongside me. Cameron closest to me, I didn't quite know what to do.

"Hi, guys" I said trying to sound smooth as we both stopped moving. "What's up? What are you guys doing here?" _Please don't say stalking, or to blackmail me. _Not a lot of people know I take gymnastics, so I wouldn't like anyone who doesn't deserve to know to earn the piece of information.

"Our little sister has a class right now," Cody said motioning with his hand to the door of the building. "You train here?"

"Since I was six, my mom thought it would be good if I did an extra-curricular" I said, fidgeting with my hair. It wouldn't help I know, my hair was stuck up in a messy bun from practice. I don't know why they aren't completely mortified at the sight of me right mow. I mean, my hairs a mess, I have no make-up on, and I'm wearing a leotard with a black fox sweat suit over. Not to mention I have on my stupid Nike Shox. OK, they're not stupid, they actually really help.

"That's cool. Any other cheerleaders come here?" Cody questioned, adjusting his sunglasses beneath his hat.

"You actually think I'd come here if they did? No. I like attempting things where no one can make fun of me when I fail." I said laughing. No way in hell would I come here if any other cheerleaders came here. Are you kidding me? I can barely deal with the cheerleaders at school. Why would I want to deal with them anywhere else?

"Well, well" I heard an annoyingly high-pitched familiar saying from my left. _Oh My 'Lanta! _Could this day get any worse? Apparently it can, because stalking towards me in knock off Uggs was Aynsley Rothwell. We don't get along at all, she's a total bitch to everyone, and she pretty much makes my life miserable daily. I'd only had a moment's peace today, considering she hadn't shown to 4th Block. Which is why I stood dumbfounded as to why she'd shown up here. "What do we have here?" Sometimes she sounded so condescending. Then again, doesn't everyone at certain points.

"We're dropping our sister off" Cameron said, slipping on thin, jet black sunglasses probably to shield himself from the death glares Aynsley was sending him.

"And she's here because?" _OK, this chick is really starting to piss me off. And make me sick. _I'm not the confrontation type so anything like this, I get nervous knots in my stomach. After these things, I usually go home and obsess over the whole situation, wondering and questioning if I could've done something else to make her not hate me. I usually cry too, but I only admit that part to myself.

"I was on my way to the car and they stopped me. No big deal" I reassured her. That condescending smile was killing me on Cody's face.

"You train here?" Aynsley questioned, a small disgusted look on her face,

"Yeah, I do" I said. I don't think I had any tone in voice besides irritated she was still here. "I should go; I'm going to be late for dinner. See ya'll later." I didn't wait for a bye before I raced to my car, and drove away.

By the time I settled into my bed late that night, it was nearly eleven o'clock. Ella had come over and we'd make Spaghetti and watched Gossip Girl, then she had to go home. I stayed up a little longer watching One Tree Hill, another favorite show of mine, but right now I regretted it because I could barely stand to stay awake as I pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of my juicy couture sweats, I love so much. The dark midnight sky was blocked through my brown curtains, but a light from the flat screen hanging on the wall as the only light in the room. As I lay in my bed I saw someone sitting on my director's chair in the corner of my room. I quickly turned on my light and saw a woman sitting there.

"What the hell?" I said aloud. I must be dreaming. There, a woman in a purple TinkerBell-like outfit sat. Including the fake fairy wings.

"Hi Haley, I'm Astoria, your personal Fairy" She said in extremely chipper mood.

"How did you get in here?" I wanted to ask about the costume but I figured I should know if she was a stalker and crawled in though the window or something.

"Heeeelllllllllloooo" She drawled out the word. "I'm a Fairy, I used magic. That's beside the point. I'm here to grant you four wishes." She pulled out a wand, which had to be fake, it looked way to real. _Man, what did I eat that gives me these crazy dreams?_ She seemed type to be at home baking cupcakes with her three children sitting peacefully at the table. After all, she was like twenty-seven but still looked gorgeous.

"Excuse me, what?" I said, crossing my arms.

"You heard me, Haley. Name your three wishes because I'm only five people away from my training limit." She exclaimed clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Training Limit?" I questioned. I was so lost.

"I have to help fifty people before I can get my Fairy License" She said, smiling as she surveyed the room with her piercing green eyes.

"Like a driver's license for fairy's?" I said, sitting on the bed across from her. It was a small bed, only a twin. But it fit only me and that was my father's point.

"It lets us use our full magic for anything at any moment without we're stuck to spells and incantations" She said this thinking I had a clue about fairys.

"Sorry, Astraea. I wasn't much of a fairy kid, I was more of a power ranger kind of girl" I said. It's the truth I wanted to be the pink one all my life.

"It's Astoria, and just tell me four wishes you want-"

"Four? I thought the magic number was three?" I interjected.

"Please make this easy, And just say four things you want" She said, looking at me all doe-eyed and stuff.

"Ok, since this is a dream. I'll humor you. I wish to be twenty-three, with a wonderful husband. I want to drive an escalade, and have a six month old daughter. Work that one out Genie." I said, moving to lay back down.

"I'm a Fairy, and done. But I have some cautions" She flicked her wrist dramatically and then stood up.

"The whole clock strike midnight thing, got it." I said sarcastically.

"The wishes last one year, after that, you return back to your normal life." She said, her voice pleading me to look up. I did, as she continued to talk, "You are one of the lucky few who get this, so don't abuse it. Just enjoy it for the year you have it." She said, as I pulled the pillow over my head, waiting to wake up from this insane dream. "One more thing, if you co-operate, this wish could become you're future. Enjoy your new life."

"Will do, Astoria. " I said sinking into the darkness underneath. _What a creepy dream? _


	3. There's My Girl

**Chapter Three- There's My Girl **

The early morning sun streaming through the window on the left side of the room made me flutter my eyes open. _I have a window on the west side of my room. What the hell?_ As I sat myself up in bed I noticed I was in a completely different room. The normal tan walls were gone and instead placed with a maroon color, matching the comforter and sheets. No down comforter though. The bed was a lot bigger than the one at home. It had to be a California King. It was huge! Not only were the walls different, everything was. Gone were my posters of Twilight and One Tree Hill, replaced with pictures frames and wrought iron art. I saw three doors from where I was sitting: one that lead to a bathroom. I could tell because it was open .Another door straight ahead that was closed. There was another door to my right, which was also closed. Not sure what they lead to though.

I decided I should probably look at the pictures to see if there were any clues. So I stood up and walked over to the wall. In a huge, white wood picture frame in the center, it held a picture from a wedding. _Great! I slept with a married man. Way to go, Haley. _In the giant photo, the bride was captured in the groom's chest. His arms were locked around her waist tight, and he was placing a soft kiss to the side of her head. She was just smiling with her eyes shut, like she was blissfully happy. I couldn't make out the guy, but the girl looked oddly familiar. She looked a lot like me but her skin was clear, and her hair was different than mine. It was blonde with a couple of brown streaks in it- something I've always wanted to do. In another picture, it was the same couple on a beach, they were both sitting on a boat in the middle of some lake, and they were sitting really close, you couldn't see the girls face but you could make out his perfectly. _Oh my 'Lanta! That's Nathan Scott. _ I thought for a minute my eyes were playing tricks on me but they weren't because I saw another picture of him with the same girl at an awards show red carpet. He looked about twenty-one, and still so damn gorgeous. She, on the other hand looked identical to me. She had on a blue silk dress and silver heels, something I defiantly would have approved of. As I decide to go explore where I was and see if he was still there when two pictures caught my eye, they were awfully high up on the seven foot walls but, it was captivating.

The first one was Nathan sitting on a brown couch, holding a baby with Nathan's unmistakable blue eyes gracing her beautiful face. She was so tiny, only a few days old. I remember because that's what my cousin looked like about that time. But what really caught my eye, was the woman sitting on the other side of the baby, staring down intently at it a smile adoring her features. She was wearing the same diamond studded 'K' necklace my father had given me when I was fifteen. _That's really weird. _The woman in the picture was thin, but not incredibly. Her outfit also caught my eye. She had on skinny jeans, and some black boots. The shirt she was wearing was a brown cashmere sweater, which had a certain stain I recognized, one from a bleach spill on the ends of the right sleeve. _That is so odd. _ My mother tried to convince me to throw it away but, I loved that sweater and refused to give it away. So how could somebody else have the same sweater with the same stain, in the exact same place? _Somebody tell me what the hell is going on! _

The second photo that caught my eye was taken at a barbeque. The other guests snuck in along the sides of the picture, in their summer dresses and swimsuits some eating, some talking. It seemed an overall happy picture. The focus of the lens caught Nathan, the woman who I identified as his wife sitting on his lap gracefully. People I guessed were his parents based on the resemblance; they sat in lawn chairs nearby the couple. But what caught my eye was the oddly familiar aristocrat-wannabe smirk gracing someone's lips. The woman, smirking, had on those annoying Black Armani's everyone wants._ That's MOM! _And the realization hit me. _Wait a minute! That's me! _I realized I was the girl in the pictures. _What is going on? _

I saw the small date into the corner of the picture and stood up on my tippy-toes to see it, it read 08/12/05. So I've known Nathan for over three years. The only problem is I look a lot older in this picture than I do now. But if that was four years ago... _I have to find a mirror. _

I crossed the room quickly to the bathroom, opening the already ajar door and stepping inside. My old room is smaller than this bathroom. It held a double shower, a Jacuzzi tub, and double sinks. A mirror lined a whole wall above the sinks and counter. Any doubt that this was my life, was thrown out the window when I looked in the mirror and saw myself. I was the same but, I looked more like the pictures now. Different hair, no freckles, and I looked older. Not but much, but enough to make a small difference in my appearance. I rubbed my eyes, hoping my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I gasped when I felt cold metal touch the skin of my eyes.

I looked down, and saw it. The proof right on my finger, I couldn't deny any longer. A hug, four karat, solitary cut diamond glistened, as it rested there, a smaller diamond covered band sank below it. So not only did I see the ring, I looked down, and noticed what I was wearing for the first time. It was just a cute little nightgown but, I knew by the symbol at the bottom corner it was Victoria's Secret. _Nice to know I have improved my taste. _That thought sparked another, wondering what clothes I own. There were no dressers in the bedroom except an armoire and a dressing table. I thought about the other two doors and quickly scattered to open one, it led to a long hallway with what seemed like a living room at the end. _No time for that. I have to change_. So I knew the next door was a closet.

Not just a closet, a huge, wall to wall organized clothing store. Everything was organized, and on a precise side. One I knew was Nathan's the other, I guessed was mine. Judging my the little amount of dresses, but the abundance of jeans, reassured me. I looked through some drawers, and pulled out a black camisole, and a blue draped tunic shirt. It still had the price tag on it, $85. I didn't know whether to gasp or, shrug. I'm not sure if it was a good or bad pair of jeans. I wondered around a little bit, looking at all that was in the closet, all of his clothes, the jewelry, and the shoes- all the shoes. It seemed as if I was completely spoiled because I didn't see a single piece of the clothing I had at the old house. There were over two drawers of necklaces, every style. Some with diamonds, some without, some had large pendants some were chokers. The bracelet array was a lot larger. Every possible style, color, and shape I could think of. Even a huge diamond tennis bracelet, that looked very new judging by the shine of the diamonds.

I smiled instantly as I saw the 'K' necklace sitting in drawer with the bracelets. _At least some things never change. _I picked it up and clasped it around my neck, suddenly feeling better. It's amazing what powers a necklace has. I quickly slipped myself of the nightgown, and pulled on the rest of my outfit. I didn't know what to do with the nightgown so I just left it there on the ground. I found some socks in a nearby drawer and found some white authentic Vans, and pulled them on also.

I decided it was time to explore the rest of the house, as I exited the bedroom. I walked through the hallways topping to peek into the rooms. The first one I came to was an office; it held a desk, a computer, and floor-to-ceiling bookcases. It was magnificent. I jumped slightly when I heard the sound of a cell phone going off. I followed the noise quickly to back into the bedroom, where a Blackberry sat buzzing and ringing on a bedside table. I didn't check the ID when I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, looking at the other objects on the nightstand.

"Hi, dear, it's Mom" The cheerful voice said into the phone.

"Hi, Mom" I said politely. I picked up a folded white piece of paper with only a 'K' on the front.

"Honey, your father and I want to know, what your plans are for Thanksgiving are" I could pick moms voice out anywhere, so it was nice to hear a familiar one.

"I'm not sure" I said subconsciously. "I'll have to check with Nathan." I played with the note while I waited to get off the phone. I loved my mother but, I just couldn't deal with her nosiness right now.

"Well, hurry up and decide, dear! Haley, you know Thanksgiving is nine days away, and I can't wait that long to see my grand-baby." I couldn't help but, laugh, unsure what she was talking about. "How is Lillian Rose?"

"Umm... She is good," I said cautiously. I was praying she didn't ask where the baby was, 'because I have no idea.

"Is Nathan home? I'd love to talk to him" Mom said as I stood up and made my way towards the kitchen.

"No, Mom, He's out," I said passing through the dining room.

"Ok, then. Call me later. Au devoir" Then I heard dial tone. So I hung up, too and looked around the amazing kitchen. Light wood cabinets, with stainless steel appliances. And the walls were a warm, inviting yellow. On the bar, was scattered mail, pictures, and drawing made from a child. There were no dishes on the counter, but a couple of cups in sink, making the white sink stained with coffee and juice. There was a big island in the center of the kitchen that held a cutting board and more cabinets. Things like the stove, the refrigerator, and the dual-oven were somewhere along the U-shaped cabinets.

The kitchen opened into a living room of sorts, but it seemed more of a play room for the baby with all the toys scattered and such. That room was painted a dark tan and had a chocolate corner couch in one corner and a big LCD TV on one wall. Other than that there wasn't much furniture besides things like a crib, a swing, and toy storage. There was however something that caught my eye. On the wall above the couch, one giant picture frame and two smaller one's placed alongside it. _Man! We take a lot of pictures._ One of the smaller pictures was a picture of the three of us- Nathan, me, and the baby. It didn't look professionally done because it was take on a street where neither one of us were paying attention to the camera. It looked like paparazzi took it, because I've seen that style in magazines a lot.

In the photo, I was holding Lily, we were standing on a sidewalk somewhere in New York, and Nathan was right beside us. I was smiling up at Nathan through my sunglasses, and so was Lily. Nathan was standing with his band turned towards us, one hand resting on my hip. He looked as if he was laughing and just couldn't wipe a smile off his face if he tried. The picture even brought a smile to my face it so cute.

In the center photo, it was a portrait of Lily. She was in a pretty pink dress and she was smiling at the camera. She had a smile identical to her fathers, and eyes to match mine. The last picture was one that surprised me. It was of me and Nathan. Neither of us were paying attention to the camera. I was sitting on his lap, resting my head on his shoulder, and he was just looking down at me adoringly. _We were really in love. _

I realized I had to get my mind off that for a second, so I walked back into the kitchen and decided to read the note I'd forgotten. It read:

Haley,

Good morning, love. There's Starbucks and breakfast in the microwave. I've taken Lily for a walk in the park. We'll be back soon. I love you.

Nathan

I smiled at his cute note. He seems very sweet, and kind. I kind of felt bad he didn't have the wife he deserved; instead he got me who can't remember him. I stood and checked the microwave for the food he claimed was there, and sure enough there it was. I fished around some drawers until I found a fork. I sat back down at the bar and began eating the waffles and bacon. I was about halfway through my meal, when I heard the front door open and close.

"Haley?" I heard a man call loudly from the foyer.

"In here," I yelled. My nerves escalated as I realized this would be the moment I meet my husband. How was I supposed to act? What do I do? What do I say? All those thoughts left my head as quickly as they entered them when he walked into the kitchen. H looked even better than in the pictures on the walls. He was bigger- muscle-wise and had that sexy figure all the girls love. I subconsciously smiled brightly at him, as he held the also smiling baby ii his arms.

"Hi, Haley" He said, setting the diaper bag on the ground against the island. "You got my not, right?"

"Of course," I said calmly. "You couldn't miss it." I realized all I had to do was act normal until I figured this whole thing out. He couldn't suspect anything yet, so I'll just have to be myself. Is it weird that I just met and he gives me butterflies?

"Good," he said smiling at me. I could listen to his voice all day long. I wasn't prepared when he walked over to me, my lips in a quick 'smacking' kiss. "You alright?" He said, setting lily on the floor and walking over to the fridge.

"I'm okay," I said trying to recover from the kiss, "Just not feeling too good."  
"Do you need me to get you something?" He said concerned, taking a drink from a bottle of water.

"No, I'll be fine" I said, looking up at him from my glare at the ground. I saw him standing there staring at me. His brownish blonde hair was swept to the side, in a Zac Efron-ish way. His piercing blue eyes were staring at me adoringly. His eyes held so much love, and pride in them. I felt sorry I don't remember our life together.

"Nathan," I said cautiously as he walked towards me. "Do you know where we keep eh scrapbooks or photo albums? I can't seem to remember."

"Hmmm..." He said sitting down on the barstool next to me, as we both watched Lily who was playing contently on the ground. "I think they're in the bookcase in the office, all twenty thousand of them" He laughed. I guess I still scrapbook a lot.

"Alright, I'll look there" I said, watching him pick up Lilly off the ground. I had to think of something to say. "Do you have to work today?" It was a very domestic question. Maybe I do know a thing or two after all.

"Yeah, a quick photo shoot for Gossip Girl and then I'll be home," he said handing her to me. I grabbed her and steadied her on my knee as he continued to play with a stuffed giraffe.

"Ok, honey," it amazed me how familiar I was becoming with him. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard, after all. I just stared nervously at the ground for a few second thinking of what to say next.

"Haley?" He said, forcing me to look up at him. "What's going on? You can talk to me." I desperately wanted to tell him the truth that I didn't remember him, but I knew it wouldn't do anything but crush him and he seemed too sweet to do that to.

"I'm fine, I promise," I said. He smiled at me as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I've got to get going. Don't forget about lunch with Ella at one" He said, standing up. Well that's good at least I'm still friends with her, she'll be able to help me. I situated Lily on my hip and stood up too, and followed after him.

"Where am I meeting her at? I forgot." I lied, as we walked towards the front door.

"At Briar's on 23rd Street," apparently he thought it was funny I couldn't remember judging by his laugh. He continued laughing as he took Lily from me. "Be good for Mommy," he said, kissing her forehead, and then setting her back down on the ground.

"What time should I expect you back?' I said, watching Lily scoot back into her playroom.

"About five, we should be done by then. I'll take you out for a nice dinner."

"Oh, how sweet" I said sarcastically.

"There's my girl," he said laughing as he pulled me closer. I shivered a little under his touch, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I instinctively wrapped mine around his neck. I couldn't help but blush softly as leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't help but smile a little more and I found myself kissing him back. When we broke off, he smiled down at me. I hadn't noticed until now how much taller than me he actually was. I barely hit 5'3" and he was almost 6'1".

"I love you," he said opening up the door.

"Have a good day" I smiled at him.

"Bye, honey" He said walking out the door towards his car. I decided to follow him and just watch him from the porch. I suddenly realized we were in Los Angeles. I could tell because we were on a hill, and you could see the whole town from up here, including the ocean. I watched him as he backed out of the driveway in his Range Rover. He's got a Range Rover. What kind of car do I drive? I questioned as I looked back into the garage. Three cars sat there waiting: A white Cadillac Escalade ESV, silver Mercedes C300 Luxury Sedan, and a Lexus IS C convertible. _Those are mine. I get to drive those. _OK, this is like the best day ever. I own my dream cars. _Take that Mom and Dad, who wouldn't buy me a freaking' Mercedes. Tough Luck, my husband bought me one._ I turned around and headed back inside to get ready for lunch with Ella.


End file.
